Those Three Words
by ukulellie
Summary: How each of our favourite boho couples first came to say the infamous 'I love you'. Three-shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody! Welcome to my new story! First up: Angel and Collins! Now, there's a MAJOR fluff warning with this chapter - I **_**tried**_** to tone down the gooeyness, but it just wouldn't work! I mean, it's not MY fault Angel and Collins are cuter than...uh...cute puppies? Oh well, on with the show!**

Angel always knew that it was going to be a good day when her lover woke her up by kissing her gently. "Mmm..." Angel's eyes flickered open."Good morning, baby." she smiled sleepily.

"Good morning, my Angel." Collins grinned, holding something warm to Angel's lips. She sniffed the air, and the smell of melted chocolate made her mouth opened her mouth eagerly and Collins slipped a chocolate covered strawberry inside. "Your favourite." Collins said knowingly.

"Yum." Angel smacked her lips cheerfully. "You remembered."

Collins nodded. "And I bought pink roses, and champagne - the good stuff, not that cheap junk we had at New Year's, and I called in sick for work, so we can spend the entire day together -"

"Hold on, honey." Angel propped herself up. "This is all wonderful, but what's the occasion?"

Collins laughed. "Well, it's Valentine's Day, Angel, remember? Anyway, as I was saying -"

"Baby..." Angel bit down on her lip.

"Yes?" Collins asked, Angel hated the thought of wiping the elated expression off of his face.

"Collins, this is all very sweet of you, but...Valentine's Day was _last _week." Angel smiled appologeticaly.

"What?!?" Collins yelped, counting the days frantically on his fingers. "How could I have missed out a _whole week_?!" he growled, recounting.

"Well, it did take us all a week to recover from New Year's." Angel said, kissing her lover on the cheek in the hopes of preventing him from having a stroke. It sort of worked - Collins's chest stopped heaving dangerously, at least.

"But - but, why didn't you _tell _me I forgot Valentine's Day?" Collins whined.

Angel shrugged. "I didn't think it was that important. I mean, you've been so busy at work, and everything. Besides, it's just Valentine's Day. Does it really matter you forgot?"

"Did Roger forget?" Collins retorted.

Angel chewed on her lip. "Not exactly - he and Mimi had a candlelit dinner on the roof."

Collins rolled his eyes. Trust Roger to be romantic the _one _time Collins needed him not to be. "Did Maureen?"

Angel shook her head. "She took Joanne dancing, didn't flirt with anyone the whole night."

Collins groaned, burying his face in his hands. "You must think I'm a complete idiot."

"Of course not!" Angel insisted. Collins snorted.

"Well, you may be a complete idiot, but you're _my _complete idiot!" Angel snuggled closer to her lover to demonstrate the point. "Now, why put all this stuff to waste?" she popped a chocolate coated strawberry into Collins's mouth. "I say that we celebrate Valentine's Day right here, right now, to hell with traddition."

An ear-splitting grin spread across Collins's face. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"I know." Angel winked. "Oh! And we may have missed Valentine's Day, but we're just in time for Chinese New Year!"

Collins raised an eyebrow. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Cheap, questionable brocolli chow mein?" Angel guessed.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Collins kissed her cheek and reached for the phone. "Happy Chinese New Year, baby, even if we're not exactly Chinese."

Angel settled back against the pillows. "Oh, have I never told you? I'm one sixteenth Chinese." she beamed.

Before Angel knew what was happening, Collins was on top of her, kissing her fiercly. "You. Are. Amazing." he murmured, punctuating each word with a kiss. "I love you."

Angel stiffened beneath him, and Collins realised his mistake. Was it too soon to tell her he loved her? They had only been together for two months, after all. He pulled back to look at her. She wasn't angry, or scared, or even upset. Her beautiful smile was so large it practically blinded him. Well, he hadn't been expecting _that_.

She kissed him back enthusiastically. "I love you too, you silly, wonderful, stupid man."

Collins felt his heart soar at the words. "You mean it?"

"I've known it from the moment I met you, sweetie." Angel rolled her eyes. "It took you long enough to realise."

And then he was kissing her again, all other thoughts forgotten.

It was, without doubt, the best Chinese New Year Thomas Collins had ever had.

**A/N: Have your brains all turned to mush? Good! The next couple is Mimi and Roger, so that'll be full of angst for everyone :)! Anyway, reviews make me very very happy, so please press that button and make my day!**

**-Ellie :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! I'm so glad you all like the story so far, and thanks to all my lovely reviewers!! You're all pretty darn amazing! Now, this chapter is Roger and Mimi,and I do **_**know**_** that they technically say 'I love you' at the end of RENT...but hey, what's fanfiction for, right? Enjoy!**

_Tick, tick, tick..._

Roger Davis paced across the freezing, industrial loft, glancing at the door every few seconds. Where _was_ she? He looked out the window - the rain was hammering hard against the window panes.

After thirty six more agonizing minutes, Mimi finally walked through the door. She stiffened when she was met with her boyfriend's icy glare. "Hey." she said, casual, walking across the room.

"Hey." Roger nodded, just as offhand. "Where were you? I was worried."

"Oh, out." Mimi shrugged, unzipping her boots.

"Out where?" Roger pushed.

"Just _out_." Mimi said exasperatedly. "You sound like my mother." she smiled. Roger didn't.

"You promised you'd stop hiding things from me."

Mimi's mouth opened and closed several times before she found her voice. "I'm not...hiding anything from you."

Roger snorted. "Oh really?" he grabbed her discarded coat and dug around in her pockets before he found what he'd been looking for - a small bag of white powder.

"Roger, I -" Mimi began, her eyes locked on the bag in Roger's hand.

"No, Mimi, let me talk. You _told_ me you were quitting, you lied to me."

"I didn't, I just -"

Roger gave her a look that silenced her immediately. "Do you know what this stuff _does_ to you, Mimi? It's killing you!"

"So what? I'm dying anyway!" Mimi shouted.

"Oh, so you want to speed it up? Kill yourself, just like April?" Roger spat, surprised by his own words. Shock and hurt were clear on Mimi's face. The room was silent for a moment, as Mimi tried to compose herself.

"Roger, I am _trying_ to -"

"Oh, so you're _trying_? Should we put that on your gravestone - 'Here lies Mimi Marquez, she was too stupid to quit smack, but she at least she _tried_'?" Roger yelled, hurling the bag of heroin across the room into Mimi's hands.

"You don't know anything!" Mimi shrieked, her hand curling around the small bag.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I _do_ happen to know one thing: you're screwing up your life, and you're gonna end up getting sicker and sicker until you freaking _die_! And you know what the worst part is? I think you _deserve_ it!"

Mimi glared at him. "Please, don't pretend this is about me - you're just feeling sorry for yourself! Poor little Roger, his girlfriend killed herself, his life sucks, _oh poor baby_!"

Roger looked down at the floor. "I just don't want you to do something you'll regret." he said softly.

"Why do you even care?" she shrieked at him, her voice full of pain and even...hate?

"Because I love you, dammit." Roger shouted. Mimi froze.

"W-w-what did you say?"

Roger turned his back on her, looking embarrassed. "I love you, alright? Just...forget I said that."

Mimi was still paralysed, her eyes flickering back and forth between Roger and the small, powerful bag in her hands. Then, slowly, a wide smile spread across her face. She took a deep breath and then threw the bag out the window with all her strength.

Roger stared at her in total disbelief. "What?"

Mimi shrugged. "That's how you kick a habit, right? Go cold turkey."

Roger's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. "Yes, yes it is!" he grabbed Mimi, swinging her around and kissing her passionately. She responded joyfully, pulling Roger against her.

"Oh, and, by the way," Mimi murmured, her fingers twining in Roger's hair.

"What?" Roger asked.

The dancer smiled. "I love you, too."

**A/N: There you go? Did you like it? Let me know! Reviews make my day!! MoJo next...not too sure when I'll be able to update, but there WILL be another chapter, I promise!**

**-Ellie :D**


End file.
